


an animal's desire

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Just this once, he allows himself to indulge.





	an animal's desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).

> fjkdvsfnd angst time for christineeeeeeee
> 
> I really really _really_ love Dimitri and I want to write more for him but I feel like I need to replay Blue Lions to study and analyze his character and his interactions with Byleth. Ugh I love them to bits and I can't wait to write fluff for them cos they deserve happinesssssss. ;-;

It’s almost tempting to bury her face into his chest, and whisper sweet nothings to him as they conclude.

The small room drowns in nothing but silence, a dire distinction from moments prior. He doesn’t allow a single second to bypass, as he’s already pulling himself away from Byleth, hastily clearing his forehead clean from little droplets of sweat. Dimitri’s movements are brisk, already plucking out his clothing, his armor, and the last bits of sanity that he’s managed to recover in their alone time.

He loathed to admit it, but he simply _couldn’t _deny his urges around the professor – especially when she’s also expressing how much she wants this as well. Being able to attend to his animalistic needs is something he’s come to tolerate with Byleth. She gives him what he wants – a chance to allow himself to indulge in pleasure and satisfaction, and in turn, she receives all that Dimitri _is_. And to Byleth, anything is better than nothing.

It almost makes him feel guilty for desiring to explore simple human nature. Almost.

Because in the end, he’s nothing but a bloodthirsty animal who wants nothing but to crush Edelgard’s head with his own bare hands.

The same hands that were once used to cosset Byleth.

Dimitri doesn’t say a single word, nor does he make eye contact with her as he slowly dresses. It’s his way of reminding her that this is what they both agreed to, and she’s obtained nothing more. The way he roughly slams down his armor and audibly grunts is a mere warning to the professor, cautioning her not to press her luck. 

And it's exactly what she does.

“Dimitri,” she calls out in a soft, but raspy voice. Her small hand grips the thin, satin covers, tugging them close to her chest, meekness flooding her.

He says nothing, but for a slight moment, pauses his movements, as if inviting her to speak.

“Stay,” she merely whispers.

The softest of exhales escapes his mouth. Without bothering to answer her, he finishes up, stands, and struts out of the small room, never taking a glance back.

Byleth purses her lips into a tight line, and allows herself a few moments until the tears roll, not wanting Dimitri to see her in such a pitiful state.

* * *

“Go away.”

Two harsh words that leave his lips and yet, don’t surprise Byleth as he turns his back to her in nonchalance, his long robe curtaining a physical distance between the two. He makes no attempt in giving any of his attention.

So, when she calls out to him, he stands firmly still, not acknowledging her voice. He realizes the effect of his actions, as he catches the gentle sigh of defeat that leaves her, and the footsteps that carry her off into a different direction.

He closes his one eye and tilts his head up, as if asking the goddess for pleas that already have answers, visible within his heart.

Dimitri figures that if she can only see that he’s nothing but an animal, one that doesn’t deserve her, then perhaps her fate won’t be shrouded in any more darkness – and he would leave this world fittingly for a monster like himself.


End file.
